One of their own
by SVUObsession
Summary: What happens when detectve Amanda Rollins becomes a victim herself? WIll the SVU squad be able to help her, or will Olivia be put in danger trying to help? What happens in the aftermath of the attackers damage as the squad has to overcome their impartiality to do their job? NEW CHAPTERS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**One of their own**

Amanda Rollins was so proud of herself. She's been in the SVU precint for six months now. Not only had she had satisfaction catching criminals, she made friends on the squad. Something she never was good at. Fin was her best friend. They where partners, and he had been there for her with her gambling problems. He was always there when she needed help, and she trusted him with her life. Olivia was her best, and only, girl friend. They weren't too close in the beginning, until one day when Olivia got sick and Amanda went to take care of her. She missed three days of work to stay with Olivia. Ever since they had been closer than sisters. Best friends.

Amanda stopped at 'Rowleys Rodeo Bar' on her way home from work.

She only had two beers before she realized she should go home.

She had work early the next morning and needed rest.

She walked the two blocks to her apartment. She'd made the trip plenty of times. She got home, threw her shoes off and took off her jacket. She took off her holster with her gun in it and placed it on the counter.

She plopped herself on the couch and turned the tv on.

She slowly drifted off to sleep. She awoke to a noise,

she got up and looked around, but didn't see anyone.

She turned to tv off and fell asleep again. The next time she awoke,

it was to a heavy weight on top of her, she couldn't see,

but felt someone on her. She went to scream, but had

ducttape over her mouth. She panicked. The light was turned on and she saw a strange man, around late twenties with brown, neatly combed hair and a attractive face, on top of Amanda, finishing tying her down. She thrashed around. "MHHHHMM MOOOJJGSJJK" She desperately tried to beg him to stop, but it was useless. Her words where inaudible with the duct tape. He ripped it off of her mouth and she went to scream, but he shoved a pill down her throat.

She chocked, but ended up accidentaly swallowing the pill. Reaining her breathe, she

Begged him to let her go. " What do you want from me? I have money, anything."

She histaricaly pleaded. Tears now streaming down her face.

"Oh, hunny, I don't want your money. I want something much more."

He said with a sydistic grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**One of their own**

The affects of whatever drug the attacker had given Amanda started to set in, she noticed, when her body started going limp. The attacker, noticing this, untied Amanda. She tried to get up and run, but she couldn't move. Her whole body felt so heavy. Her mind became very groggy, but she could still think.

"What-what do y-you want?" Amanda asked the unmasked asailent.

"Oh, Amanda baby, you'll know in due time honey."

"Who are you, I-I-I know y-you from somewhere." Amanda said, struggling to speak as the paralyzing calmness overwhelmed her. Physicaly, she was relaxed and could barely move. Emotionaly, her mind was racing a mile a minute. 'How does he know my name , what does he want, why does he look so familiar?' All these thoughts haunted her. She was snapped back to reality when he spoke.

"Don't you remember me baby? I am Stephen, Stephen Helter. Remember, you put me away for raping that poor, helpless babysitter. For days and days until I finally left?" Still grinning that sickening smile, he whispered "You're in for a fun couple of days." Amanda then felt him pick her up off her couch, she couldn't defend herself or even pull away as he carried her to her bedroom and layed her on the bed. On the dresser in her room, she caught a glimpse of rope, duct tape, a lighter, a bottle of pills, a sharp knife, and a long wooden stick. She let out one tear and prayed silently tat someone would notice she wasn't at work.


	3. Chapter 3

**ONE OF THEIR OWN**

Stephen walked over to Amanda and whispered in her ear.

" I have one last thing missing hun, I need today to be perfect. I will be right back. Don't go anywhere. Ha ha ha, like you have a choice."

Back in the precinct, everyone else had shown up. It was six thirty am, and started getting bright outside. "Has anyone seen amanda?" Olivia asked in the bullpen. "No, I haven't seen her all morning, but she was at the bar last night, maybe she got a little carried away." Fin suggested. "That's not like Amanda." Olivia stated, a little worried. "Calm down Liv, im sure she is fine. Give her an hour and if she doesn't get here call." Munch suggests. Olivia replies a "im sure you're right" and leaves it at that. An hour later there was still no sign of Amanda. Olivia called her, but there was no answer. She grabbed her jacket. "Where you going, benson?" Amaro asked. "Im going to find Amanda" Olivia replied, annoyed no one was worried but her. She walked out of the precinct and headed to Amanda's.

Meanwhile at Amanda's, Stephen returned. He walked in with a small bag filled with white powder. He snorted the powder before walking over to Amanda, still unable to move. " Shh baby, stop crying, this is going to be fun! C'mon babe, lets begin." He said, wiping the tears from Amanda's face. She cringed at the touch of his hand on her face. She could barely move, but gained a very small amount of movement. Allowing her to blink, swallow, talk better, and mover her fingers and toes.

She realized this, and tried to move her whole arm, but yet she couldn't. No matter how hard she fighted, she couldn't move. Stephen took his shirt off, followed by his pants, and finally his boxers. He stood there, naked right infront of Amanda. He removed her clothes, slowly and gently, like he was trying to be romantic. Amanda just continued to cry. Once she was naked, he lay on top of her. Once he entered her, she let out a small whimper of pain. She could feel everything he was doing, she just couldn't move. It was a new level of helplessness. Amanda always wanted to be strong, fearless, but she was completely overpowered. She just layed there and took it. He stared straight into her eyes, before sticking his tounge into her mouth. She then bit his toung as hard as she could, although it wasn't very hard. She was so doped up that she could barely move her jaw. "Shit!" He screamed. He jumped off of her, removing himself from her, and looked in the mirror. Once he realized his tongue was bleeding, he was pissed. He walked up to Amanda, and punched her dead in the nose. She started bleeding and crying more as he climbed back on top of her. He whispered in her ear "Do that again and you'll be in the Hudson tomorrow"

She complied. He entered again, this time she felt him ripping her insides as he thrusted in and out. He tore her again and again, she cried as he bit her neck, slurping all over her . He kept tongue kissing her as she cried in agony. With one final thrust, he exploded into her, she writhed in pain as he collapsed on top of her. Grunting and whispering her name. He got off of her and re dressed himself. Leaving her exposed.


	4. Chapter 4

**ONE OF THEIR OWN**

Olivia was becoming anxious. "Really?!" She screamed as she beeped her horn. She had been stuck in traffic for 40 minutes in the 12 blocks between the precinct and amanda's. "Fuck it" She said as she parked her car, got out, and ran to amanda's. She had called into the precinct, she still hadn't contacted anyone. Once she got to Amanda's she banged on the door. "Amanda, its Olivia, are you okay?!"

Amanda's rape ended thirty minutes ago. He tied her when she began gaining feeling again. She could move her whole body now. She was tied with duct tape across her mouth. Stephen was asleep on the couch when they heard "Amanda, its Olivia, are you okay?!" Stephen took the tape off of Amanda's mouth, held the knife to her throat and said " Yell to her to hold on!". "H-Hold on!" Amanda yelled, trying not to show the fear in her voice. Stephen wiped the blood off of her nose, put a robe around her and held the knife to her back. "Tell that bitch you're okay or I cut you up and bring her in here for some fun!"

"H-Hold on!" Amanda sounded weird, Olivia was about to knock again when the door opened. "Amanda, are you okay?" "Yeal liv, im fine. I cant make it to work, im sick" said Amanda, trying to keep her fear controlled. "Are you sure Amanda?" Olivia asked unsure. "Yes, definitely." Amanda said. "Okay Amanda, I will see you…" before she finished, she saw Amanda wording "help me" without speaking. Realizing what she was doing, Olivia said "O-okay Amanda, I will see you later." Trying to play it cool, but it was too late. Stephen threw Amanda to the ground in the apartment, Olivia ran in, and before she could turn around he hit her over the head and knocked her out. "LIV, NO!" Amanda screamed, desperately wanted her friend not having to go through what she had. But he hit Amanda over the head too. And she drifted off to darkness.

_Oh no! Will liv and Amanda be okay? Will someone from the precinct save them? Stay tuned! Please review (:_


	5. Chapter 5

**ONE OF THEIR OWN**

When Amanda awoke, she was tied to the bed. She looked around, kind of hazy, but snapped out of it when she saw Olivia, tied next to her. She started to panic, she knew she was the cause of putting Olivia in danger, and felt extremely selfish and guilty. She tried to awake Olivia by whispering her name. She didn't see Stephen anywhere and decided it was safe. "A-a-amanda? What happened?" Olivia said, like a deer stuck in headlights, she was so timid and beat. "Liv, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have asked for help. I never wanted to get you hurt. Please forgive me!" Amanda pleaded. "It's okay, 'manda, I wanted to help you. It isn't your fault. It's his. Who is he and what does he want with us?" "His name is Stephen, he wants revenge. I put him away for, for raping a 17 year old babysitter." Liv immediately went into cop mode.

"Amanda, what did he do to you? Did he, rape you?" "No, he didn't, he was going to but then you showed up" Amanda said, completely lyng. Amanda had no plan to ever share what had truly happened. Just then, Stephen walked in. He walked up to Olivia and grabbed on to her skin, twisted as hard as he could. When she screamed, he shoved the same pill into her mouth that he had put into Amanda's. "What was that?" Olivia asked angrily, much more aggressive then Amanda had been.

"Amaro, have you talked to liv yet?" Fin asked back at the precinct. "No, she hasn't called since she left about- two hours ago." "I'm worried about her and Amanda. It's not like either of them to not try to contact us." " I know dude, me too. Get your coat." Fin said.

Back at Amanda's, the full affect of the drugs had kicked in, and Olivia couldn't move. She had tears streaming down her face. She could only pray. Amanda couldn't just sit there and watch. "Please – please stop. Take me, do whatever you want, I will do anything, just leave Olivia alone. Im begging you, I will do ANYTHING!" "Anything huh?" Stephen said with a sadistic grin. "Fine, Olivia here won't be touched, but you and me are going to have some fun!" Olivia looks in terror as he walked to her, giving her another pill. He whispered in her ear " Now, you can go to sleep and give me and 'manda' some privacy. You'll be awake in three hours hun, don't worry. Olivia wanted so desperately to save Amanda, but slowly drifted off to a dark sleep.

"Fin, whats up with this traffic man? We've been here for an hour waiting!" "I know Amaro, I'm trying as hard as I can to beat the traffic. Try calling Amanda again."

Amanda, tears rolling down her face, now lay on the bed. He had used the last of his pills, so he kept her tied. She didn't know which one was worse. He ripped her, tore her, she screamed under her duct tape in pain, trying so hard to stay conscious, knowing she may never awake if she passes out. It goes on for two hours. She watches the clock. 3:27;4:35;5:49….. Finally at 5:49 he stopped, groaning and panting he collapses onto her, getting his sweat all over her. She cried as he got up, redressed, and started smoking a blunt, laughing. Like he knew something she didn't. He got out a pack of cigarettes. "This is where the fun begins for you, baby girl." He said, with a sadistic evil laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**ONE OF THEIR OWN**

Fin and Amaro where still stuck in traffic at 6:30. It had been around two hours already, ant they where pissed. _Beep! beep! beep! "_God damn it!" Amaro yelled. Finally the traffic started to clear, there was a terrible accident, but the roadway was now almost completely clear. 'Please be okay girls, we will be there soon, only like 20 minutes' Amaro thought to himself.

Amanda's eyes widened. 'what did he mean, the fun for me?' she thought. Then, he made it clear when he took the lit cigarette, and held it to her neck. She let out a loud, muffled scream behind the strong duct tape. He repeated the burns all over her neck, she was now crying so hard she could barely breathe. He then took a sharp knife out. She started thrashing around, to the best of her ability in her restraints, before she gave up. "Please, kill me" She begged softly. "Please what? Beg again, pretty darling." "Please kill me, this isn't worth it." "Nope. You're my bitch for the next while, till I get bored of you." He taunted. He then took the knife that he had, that he had subsequently heated with a lighter, and held it to her stomache, held it until the smell of burnt flesh wafted through the apartment. He found her badge, and put it in the oven, meanwhile burning her with the knife. Once the knife cooled, he slit her stomach with a small gash, not big enough to kill or injure, jst hurt. She cried, begged him "Please, just fucking kill me!" But he wouldn't. He took the badge, for his last and final torture piece, and held it to her genitalia. He held it till her wretched screams broke through the tape and she blacked out.

Fin and Amaro arrived at Amanda's apartment and knocked on the door. When he heard a scream, Fin busted it down. He walked in, disturbed with what he saw. "SVU portable to central, I need a bus. 522 lexington ave apartment b6. Hurry, officer down" Olivia was tied down, in a bra and underwear, unconscious. Amanda was sitting upright, fully clothed, long pants and long sleeves, hair brushed. " I- I already called a bus for Olivia" Amanda said to Fin. She was doing a amazing job at hiding the pain she was in. Everything was bareable except for the pain from the badge burn, she couldn't walk. "What happened here Amanda?" Amaro asked. "Are you okay?" " I- I just walked in, and Olivia was here, on the bed, tied up. I didn't know what to do, so I called a bus." Amanda was now balling her eyes out.

It's okay Amanda, it isn't you're fault Fin comforted. "Why weren't you at work? Where were you today?" Fin asked. "I-I was, I was out with a guy. I met him last night, drank a lot and slept in. I'm sorry I didn't call in." Amanda was lying straight through her teeth. She wouldn't be viewed as the victim. " That's an issue to take up with cragen" Amaro said. Just then the paramedics walked in, taking Olivia to the hospital. Fin and Amaro went to follow, but Amanda didn't move. " You coming Amanda?" Fin asked wholeheartedly. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." She said fake smiling. "It isn't your fault Amanda." Fin said as he left. Little did he know it was. She took oxycotin she had from her previous knee surgery three years ago that she kept before she called the bus, so by then it kicked in. Once it did, she slowly stood, and took a cab to the hospital to meet Olivia. She didn't want to be checked, and prayed Olivia wouldn't remember what happened here today.


	7. Chapter 7

**ONE OF THEIR OWN**

Once Amanda arrived at the hospital, she went to the bathroom to make sure her appearance didn't give away her medical condition. Nothing that couldn't be explained away as a hangover. She went out into the waiting room where she saw Fin, Nick, Cragen, and Munch where all waiting for Olivia. Once Amanda showed up, they all greeted her. She couldn't sit, for her injury was still sore, but she felt so silly, she was on so much oxy, she found it hard to be normal. "How-H-How is Olivia?" Amanda asked, trying to appear sober. "We haven't heard from the doctor yet. Are you okay? Why don't you sit." Cragen said, all in one breath. "I'm okay cap, just a little-hungover, and I don't need to sit, im fine." Before cragen could respond, the doctor walked out. "Im guessing you're here for 'Olivia Benson'?" Yes doctor stuart, we all are, how is she? Munch asked impatiently. "Well, Mrs. Benson is fine. She had no trauma, not one scratch or cut. We did find a high amount of 'succylincholine' in her blood. Seems the assailent drugged her to the point of unconciessnes. Even if she hadn't been checked she would've been fine. We need to keep her for observation until tomorrow, but she should be ready to go. She is on lucky duck." "Was she—raped?" Amaro asked. Everyone needed to know, but Amanda already knew the answer. "Nope. No vaginal tearing, no trauma, she is fine!"

"Good." Said cragen. They all let out a sigh of relief knowing Olivia was okay. "Is she awake yet?" Amanda asked. "No, but she should be any minue. One at a time to see her for now." She politely smiled and walked away. "Captain, can I…." "Yes Amanda, go ahead." We'll all be getting coffee. With that, Amanda headed to Olivia's room. Praying she had no recollection of the events that took place. She would not le anyone see her as a victim, not now, not ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**ONE OF THEIR OWN**

Olivia awoke to see Amanda by her bedside, holding her hand. "A-amanda? Where am I?" Olivia asked, groggily awakening. "You're at the hospital sweetie. You where drugged. You're going to be fine little darling don't you worry." Amanda said, trying to avoid specifics to trigger her memory. Olivia blinked, her mind starting to flood with memories. "Amanda, you-you asked for help. I just tried to help." Olivia said, now silent tears flowing. "No, honey. It was just a dream. It was all a dream." Amanda said, half trying to soothe her, but really just trying to get her to omit what had happened to her as a dream. "No, Amanda. He was going to rape me. But you-yo saved me." Olivia insisted. Amanda was about to try again to have her disregard the truth, when Cragen walked in. "Cragen" Olivia said, barley able to speak. "Shh liv, I just wanted to see how you where. Get some reset, and I will take your statement tomorrow. You're a very lucky lady." "Goodnight, captain." Olivia said . Cragen walked out. "Amanda, why are you trying to tell me this really didn't happen. It did." "Look, Olivia, you are confused. When I got there, you where knocked out. I called for a bus, no one else was there. Look at me, I am fine." Amanda lied straight through her teeth, feeling guilty the whole time. "Amanda, stay with me, please? As much as I hate to admit it, I need help. I don't want to be alone." Amanda nodded yes. After Olivia fell asleep, Amanda sobbed quietly. 'why cant I just ask for help like Olivia, she is so strong' she thought. Finally, Amanda fell asleep. Amanda awoke in agonizing pain at 4:30 in the morning. She took more oxy and drifted back to sleep. Not noticing that Olivia saw her take the pills.

The next morning, Olivia awoke. Cragen, Nick, Fin, and Munch where in the room, but no Amanda. "Goodmorning babygirl" Fin said handing her a coffee. "Morning, hey, where is Amanda?" Olivia asked, her senses telling her Amanda wouldn't just leave after Olivia begged her to stay. "She is getting some sleep in the cribs at the precinct. We need your statement and you've been released, so lets go there." Cragen says. "Okay, lets go" Olivia says as she smiles weakly.

Olivia knew something with Amanda just wasn't right.


	9. Chapter 9

**ONE OF THEIR OWN**

Once Olivia got to the precinct, she went immediately to see if Amanda was okay. She knew deep inside what had truly happened. She saw the memories flash through her mind.

"_Liv, I'm so sorry. I never should have asked for help. Please forgive me!" _

"_Please stop-please! I'll do anything, anything! Just leave Olivia alone! Anything huh? Fine, I will leave your precious Olivia alone, but you and me are going to have some real fun!"_

It just didn't make sense. Amanda never got checked out, she never had any injuries. Why would she hide an attack? Does she feel like it's her fault?

All the thoughts were swirling around in Olivia's head.

Amanda was laying down in the cribs. She just took her last three oxy. The pain was becoming unbarable. She could barely move she was in so much pain. The burn between her legs caused her to cry in agony when she was alone. "What am I going to do? This is my last dose!" She whispered quietly to herself, her tears drowning out the voices in her head telling her to ask for help. She quietly drifted to sleep.

"Okay Liv, you know the drill." Fin said lightly. "What happened once you left the precinct yesterday?" Munch added. Munch, Cragen, Fin, and Amaro where all in the room. "Well, I went to Amanda's, but it took me around two hours to get there. There was a wreck on 13 and major traffic." Olivia explained. ""I went to the door, and Amanda was inside." "Are you sure Liv? She said she arrived after you where there." Amaro pointed out. "Im absoulutly sure. I knocked on the door, and she yelled 'Hold on', but she didn't sound right. I asked her if she was okay when she came to the door, and she said yes. But then she mouthed the words 'Help me'. I saw what she was doing, and tried to play it cool. But I guess he noticed, because he pulled her in and she landed on the ground hard, disorienting her. Then I ran inside." Olivia explained, tears starting to fall. "It's okay Liv, he wont get away with this." Cragen said. "I went to check on her, but he hit me over the head, I don't know what with, and I passed out. When I awoke I was tied to the bed. I looked around and saw that Amanda was tied to the bed too, next to me. I remember asking her if he had- if he had raped her. She said he didn't, because I got there before he could. I noticed we where both only in bra's and underwear. My heart was racing- I felt so weak. He came in and shoved some kind of pill down my throat. He said we where going to 'have some fun'. I was petrified. He-he was about to rape me. I knew it, but then.." "Then what sweetie?" Amaro asked quietly. "I heard Amanda, she said 'Please, please leave her alone. I'll do whatever you want, just let Olivia go!' And he said 'Whatever huh' with a gross smile. He then agreed, and gave me anoher pill. I wanted to help her but I passed out. I woke up at the hospital."

The room went silent. Now they knew what had happened, or lack therof, to Olivia. But what about Amanda? Why would she lie? "We need to find Amanda" Fin said. "Now, captain cragen added.


	10. Chapter 10

**One of their own**

"PLEASE- STOP! GET OFF OF ME! PLEASE, YOU'RE HURTING ME! PLEASE!" Amanda screamed as she slept in the cribs.

"Amanda, its just me, nick. Calm down hunny, its just a dream." Nice said in the most soothing voice he could muster. "Oh- I- I'm sorry Nick. Bad dream I guess."

Amanda said, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "What are you guys doing, do you need my help on Liv's case?"

Amanda asked, after looking up and seeing the squad in the cribs.

"Amanda…" Fin said while putting a hand on her shoulder, making her nearly jump out of her own skin. 'What really happened yesterday?"

He urged. "Its okay" Nick added. "We want to help you!" Cragen stated. "LOOK, LIV IS THE VICTIM HERE. LETS JUST COLLAR THIS BASTARD!"

Amanda yelled, clearly upset. "Amanda, tell them what really happened" Olivia said in her victim voice, so soothing and sweet Amanda had a slight second where she just wanted to collapse in Olivia's arms. "I told you, I wasn't there." Amanda said, now visibly crying hard. "Please babygirl, tell us" Fin said.

_Amanda awoke to a loud noise. She grabbed her gun, now fully in cop mode. She searched, but found no one and nothing odd. She fell back asleep. She awoke minutes later to weight shifting ontop of her._

"I got home from the bar at midnight. I went to sleep.

I woke up with someone on me. He grabbed onto my skin, hard. He twisted it and I screamed, that's when he shoved a pill down my throat."

Amanda stopped, she was heaving heavily and balling her eyes out.

"I don't think I can do this fin." Amanda said, just talking to him, trying to forget all of the eyes on her. "Yes you can babygirl. I believe in you."

Amanda took a deep breath before continuing.

"He had drugged me, and I couldn't move. He-he picked me up and carried me to the bed. I couldn't move at all, I wanted to get away. I could feel him on me, in me.

I couldn't even fight back. I was so- helpless. He dug his teeth into my neck.." She said, pulling down her turtle neck to show the apple sized purple bruise from his teeth. "He pushed into me, and I was in so much pain. He just kept going, for an hour."

She chocked out. "Then he got off of me. I was relieved.

But then Olivia came to the door. He told me to tell her to go away. I was scared. I went and told her to go away, but I-I was selfish.

I asked her for help. I should have just taken it." Amanda explained, crying her eyes out. Everyone in the room was overcome with emotion.

The strong Amanda Rollins, broken, scared, but worst of all, she hid it from us. "No Amanda, you did the right thing. Im just sorry I couldn't help you."

Liv said, now crying too. The shame and guilt evident on her face. "It's okay Amanda, you told us what happened. It's over" Amaro said.

"No, it isn't. There is more." Amanda added, her fear turning to anger as she remember what the disturbed man did to her. "Once Liv woke up, he came in. He was going to rape her- just like he raped me!

I couldn't let the strongest woman I know,

my best and _only_ girl friend be hurt like that.

Olivia benson isn't a victim. So I pleaded with him,

told him I'd do anything if he left her alone. He agreed. He knocked her out, which I was actually pretty thankful for.

I could never let Olivia see me in that way. I didn't want any of you to see me so, weak. He did it again. He was on me for three hours. I could see the clock. I counted every, terrible, second. That's not it either. He, he…."

She couldn't even manage to choke out the rest.

"Amanda, we need to know." Captain Cragen said.

"He, he burned me. Everywhere." She said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Why didn't you get checked out? You can be seriously hurt!" Olivia said.

"At this point, Liv, I really don't care if I die." She said, her head hug in defeat.

"Lets get you to the hospital." Nick said as they helped her limp to the car.


	11. Chapter 11

**One of their own**

_Hi guys, I am kind of having severe writers block. If anyone can please give me an idea they would like to see in this, or any other fanfic, I will be happy to do it!_

"How is she doc?" Cragen asked, jumping up as soon as he saw the young, female brunette enter the room. "Well, Amanda is lucky. She has multiple burns, all over her body. The worst one, appears that he took her police badge and heated it before he used it to burn her genitialia. He disfigured her. No reconstructive surgery is needed, but I don't know how she could stand that pain for the last day with out a hospital stay. She was raped at least four times, she says. She has consistent vaginal scarring, and a terrible tear. She will survive, with a lot of mental trauma.

"Can we see her yet?" Nick asked. Yes, go ahead. Room 325.

"Hey Captain" Amanda said as they walked in.

She was on pain meds that made her loopy. " Hey Amanda, how you feeling?" Fin asked.

"I'm okay, I think I am better than okay." She giggled, motioning to the IV in her arm. "Amanda, you are so amazing. I – I cant believe you would risk yourself for me." Olivia said. Now the only other person in the room.

"Look, Liv. To be honest, I really wish you didn't tell them what happened.

And I get why you did it. But I am not a victim, and I would never take back what I did. It's my fault you where even in that position."

Amanda said apolidgeticly, crying softly.

"No, Amanda, don't ever EVER believe that you deserve anything that happened." Liv said firmly. "Olivia, will you do something for me?"

"Of course, Amanda. What is it?" Olivia replied almost immediately. "Stay with me." Amanda begged.

Olivia stayed with Amanda at the hospital for the rest of the week. Months later, and after therapy, she began to resume her normal life. Now closer to Olivia than she'd ever been.

__ The End__


End file.
